criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Parker
Charles Parker was a suspect in the murder investigations of waiter Daniel Taylor in The Final Journey (Case #23 of Grimsborough), manor owner Hector Fernandez in The Haunting of Elm Manor (Case #28 of Grimsborough) and dog pageant participant Molly Robinson in Dog Eat Dog (Case #31 of Grimsborough). Profile Charles is a 40-year-old botanist who has chin-length brown hair and facial hair underneath a white hat. He dons a forest green jacket over a black vest and polo shirt. He also wears round spectacles, blue gloves, and is seen carrying a sunflower and a gardening instrument. In his first appearance, Charles wears a green turtleneck with a clover motif, has pollen spilled on his jacket. It is known that Charles likes gardening and wears Alligators. In his second appearance, Charles ditches the turtleneck. It is discovered that he is in contact with petroleum jelly and has gardening skills. In his third appearance, it is revealed that he uses ether. Events of Criminal Case The Final Journey After Jones and the player had discovered that the victim, Daniel Taylor had died from the effects of a vegetal poison, they came to search the local greenhouse. Since Charles was the owner of the greenhouse, the team talked to him about the victim. After hearing about the death of Daniel, Charles was a bit shocked and told the team that now he understood why the victim's girlfriend, Lily Robinson looked so upset. When asked how he knew Lily, Charles said that Lily was his apprentice since three years and that she was exceptionally gifted, especially with exotic flowers. The Haunting of Elm Manor Charles returned as a suspect when the team found a note attached to a flower bouquet for Gloria Fernandez, the victim's wife in his greenhouse. After analyzing the fingerprints found on the note, Alex told the team that the fingerprints belonged to Charles. The team then went to the greenhouse to interrogate him about his flower bouquet for Gloria. Charles admitted that he was madly and hopelessly in love with Gloria. He said that he was going to send the bouquet to Gloria as a secret admirer, but the fact that it coincided with Hector's death was just a happy accident. After hearing this, Jones became furious and shouted at him saying that Hector was Gloria's husband and that Charles had no idea what grief the victim's widow had been going through. Charles then replied that Gloria was not happy with her husband and that Hector was punished for making a sin by ignoring his wife. Charles was later again interrogated by the team after they found a creepy whistle of his that made ghost sounds. He explained to them that sometimes, he used to walk the Fernandez's house grounds at night, and if anybody would become suspicious of his presence, he would scare them away by making ghost sounds from the whistle. When asked why he used to secretly roam around Hector's house at night, Charles replied that ever since Gloria broke up with him, he went to spy on her and Hector to see if she was really happier without Charles in her life. Charles also told the team that he and Gloria had become lovers for a short time. After her baby's death, Gloria buried her sorrow in gardening, and Charles had taught her everything he knew about gardening, and slowly, the two fell in love. Then suddenly, Gloria ended their love, but Charles was finding it impossible to forget Gloria since she haunted all his dreams and thoughts. Dog Eat Dog Charles made his final appearance when an old lady named Molly Robinson and her dog were murdered during the annual Dog Pageant competition. He was spoken to after Margaret Littlewood suggested the team to interrogate him since he had refused to contribute flowers from his greenhouse for the Dog Pageant. Charles answered the team that he did this because he did not like dogs. When asked if Molly had come to his botanic club recently, Charles replied that she did not, since she was too busy training her dog for the Dog Pageant competition. Later, Charles was again interrogated after the team found ticks (an insect) on the collar of Gertrude Piccadilly's dead Pug. He explained that Gertrude had come to his greenhouse the previous day. She wanted flowers to put on her dog, Mr Snuggles, for the Dog Pageant, and let it roam around in Charles' exotic plants while they talked. Charles further said that those plants had recently been infected with stubborn ticks, which was how Gertrude's dog got infected. Ultimately, when Margaret was incarcerated for creating an atrocious affair to negatively affect all Dog Pageant participants, Charles was proven innocent and did not need any additional help from the police afterwards. Trivia *He is one of the suspects who appeared in three cases. *In Charles's first mugshot, his scarf is different along with the pollen stain. Case appearances *The Final Journey (Case #23 of Grimsborough) *The Haunting of Elm Manor (Case #28 of Grimsborough) *Dog Eat Dog (Case #31 of Grimsborough) Gallery CharlesParkerGrimsborough.png|Charles, as he appeared in The Final Journey (Case #23 of Grimsborough). CParkerGrimsboroughC28.png|Charles, as he appeared in The Haunting of Elm Manor (Case #28 of Grimsborough) and Dog Eat Dog (Case #31 of Grimsborough). GFernandezGrimsborough.png|Gloria Fernandez, Charles's ex-girlfriend. OG_SUS_23_605.jpg OG_SUS_31_602.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects